Reap what you sow and then some
by Ififall
Summary: Another version of "In search of a distant voice" Eric is looking for Tsuneo, willing to ruin his new marriage if he has to.
1. Chapter 1

This is a different take on the story. Tsuneo was a young man in need of help, he was in immigrant in America and met a guy named Eric who helped him out and gave him a place to stay. But Tsuneo betrayed him and now Eric is looking for revenge. Or is he?

It had been six months since Tsuneo and his new wife had moved. The voice had gone and he figured it had just been a fantasy, something to guide him through troubled times. They had just moved into their new place and things seemed perfect at first. Luckily, the woman who his boss had set him up with was called Gina was fluent in English, and that was a blessing. He figured he'd done the right thing for once. He thought about sending the money to him but couldn't really withdraw anything, as they had a joint spending account. Tsuneo did feel guilty everytime he went to sleep, but figured that he'd never see him again, so allowed himself to push it to the back of his mind, that is, until the past came to his doorstep.

Gina had popped out to the store warning that a guy was coming with custom made lighting for the house. Tsuneo did want store brought but knew it was best not to argue. He took a shower and got dressed in a T-shirt and shorts before sitting down to watch TV on the sofa. The doorbell rang and Tsuneo banged his foot on the table edge while going out. He limped over to the door opening it with one hand on his foot. The man looked at him in surprise. "I've got fittings for Mrs Michi" He told him. Tsuneo recognised the voice but didn't want to. He bowed his head down so he couldn't see his face. "Yes, I'll help you with that" He grabbed a box and the man followed him in. Tsuneo hoped that Eric had forgotten that past, but as Eric sat the box down on the floor, he realised he hadn't.

"Nice little place you've got here chuney, I'm impressed"

"Don't call me that" Tsuneo barked and Eric responded by flippantly sitting in one of the chairs like it own it. Tsuneo watched him with guarded eyes, the guilt turning into confusion and anger. "You can't stay" He told him, wishing that because they couldn't stand the sight of each other Eric would be gone as soon as possible, but Eric was beginning to like making him sweat.

"Buy this home sweet home with my money?" Eric asked.

"I'm gonna pay you back"

"When? It's been over a year" Eric said, folding his arms. Tsuneo only had one excuse right now. "I have a joint bank account, I can't take money out"

"Yes you can, you just have to lie, and you're great at that" Eric said with resentment.

"I can get it for you in two weeks"

"Not good enough, I want it by next week, or I'll have to tell wifey about what happened before she came along" Eric stood up and left while Tsuneo held his foot, even though it didn't hurt anymore. He was able to take out some money but when his wife started asking questions, he realised he couldn't take all of it out.

"How much do you need to take out?" She asked one night.

"About...five hundred" He told her.

"I'm sorry, but no, we barely have double that" Gina reminded him.

"I know, but it's important"

"What's it for?" She asked.

"I can't really say" Gina shook her head and he knew he'd have to go back to Eric whether he liked it or not. He got Eric's card from out of the box, rang his number and arranged to meet him. A few days later, when he told his wife he was working a late shift, he went Eric's new shop to tell him the bad news, that unbeknowst to him, Eric was expecting. He walked up to Eric inbetween the boxes and it gave Eric a flashback of what it used to be like when they worked and lived together. Eric looked at him in mock seriousness.

"Where is it?" He asked. Tsuneo looked at him defeated, he didn't have all of it and now Gina was going to know all about his dirty past. She'd divorce him, move out, and he'd have nothing. "I've only got half"

"Well then it looks like I'll have to call your significant other ...Gina isn't it? I'm sure I've got her number somewhere..." He turned around and Tsuneo walked up to him, and tried to convince him otherwise. "You can't tell her, I'll deny it"

"Unlike you, I don't have any reason to lie, now if you'll excuse me"

"Eric please, she can't know" Tsuneo said, his voice taking on an unhinged tone. "She'll leave, and I'll be alone" Eric smirked. "Welcome to my world" He teased.

"I'll work here part time like I used to, except I'll do it for free, I'll do any chore you ask of me, just don't ruin my marriage" Tsuneo asked him. Eric was pleased that he'd submitted so quickly, so that he could manipulate Tsuneo further.

"Look kid, I don't want to hurt you, but you owe me" Eric told him. Tsuneo nodded, and pulled himself up on the table. Eric was tempted to walk closer, but didn't.

"I know what I did to you was wrong, but two wrongs don't make a right"

"You're not wrong, but how are you going to fix this?" Eric asked.

"I'll help you out, whenever, just call me"

"Fine, Gina seems like a lovely woman, I'd hate to humiliate her" Tsuneo got off the table and Eric said that he'd call him to arrange work dates. Tsuneo had to agree but didn't realise Eric had a plan. One night Tsuneo came home from work to meet Gina laying three plates out on the table. He stared at her. "We're having a visitor, our first one" She told him. Tsuneo didn't think much of that, until he changed and came back downstairs heard a knock on the door and opened it. Eric was standing there, with a champagne bottle in his hand.

"Hey stranger" He said cheerily. "You going to let me in or shall I freeze to death?" Tsuneo really wanted to choose the latter option. Eric had no right cosying up to his wife, no doubt getting information from her.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuneo asked him, with a twich of his nose.

"Did I mention me and Gina have talked a lot about lights? I'am an expert after all"

"Go home" Tsuneo ordered. He could make up an excuse to explain to his wife later.

"No" Eric said coldly, trying not to shiver. "I'm glad we're going to get to see each other more often"

"What?" I'm working for you, for free...isn't that good enough for you?"

"No" Eric repeated, knowing he was going to sound like a idiot, but said it anyway. "I hate to admit it, but I've thought about you" Tsuneo recognised that tone, but choose to ignore it. Although if Eric was talking about what he thought he was talking about, Tsuneo could use his charm to his advantage and get out of this situation. Eric carried on. "I mean, even though you're a theiving, lying, double-crossing, ungrateful bastard who nearly ruined me, I'm pissed off at your sweet little Gina. She has you, that's not entirely fair is it?" Eric said as he stroked Tsuneo's arm and Tsuneo flinched and backed away, while his wife came out from the living room.

"Tsuneo, don't be so rude, let him in" She said, as Tsuneo walked back to the living room and Eric put the bottle in her face. "Eric aren't you sweet, champagne...just don't get me tipsy and take advantage of me" Gine squealed.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Eric said as he closed the door. "It's your husband I'm worried about, I don't think he likes me, he seems a little...uptight" Eric told her quietly.

"He's always like that, a stubborn stick in the mud" Gina joked.

"I could get him to loosen up, I'm sure he has a wild side" Eric told her with a smile.

"Well I'm glad he doesn't, he's married now, please go in and take a seat" Eric walked past her and rolled his eyes, hoping that now he'd made things clear, he could force Tsuneo into a corner and see how far he'd go to protect his secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuneo ate a little but couldn't stand seeing Eric's face, so made up an excuse to go upstairs. Gina was charmed by him though and wanted to spend more time with him. Eric could see that she lapped up attention like a neglected puppy, but she wasn't the one that Eric wanted to tease or play with. After helping Gina sit down after too much champagne he decided make up the excuse of going to the bathroom but opened a few doors until he found Tsuneo watching TV on the bed. Tsuneo was going to shout at him but thought better of it. Eric was older, wiser and had a lot of dirt on that he could start dishing out any second. Eric leaned against the wall, looking at his skinny frame on the bed.

"You never really eat much, do you?"

"That's none of your business"

"It is if you can't get me my money"

"I start your work in a couple of days, you can take a break and earn all the money you want"

"I forget to tell you, there's added interest, I'll let myself out" Eric went down the stairs but Tsuneo could be bothered to follow him. He didn't know what Eric's game was, but he was determined to win. After the day came when Tsuneo had to start his "secret" services and Eric went upstairs while Tsuneo took over for a couple of evenings each week. Day by day though, even when Tsuneo wasn't there, Eric was frustrated. He'd think about Tsuneo and Gina tucked up in bed together and it made him nauseous. A couple of weeks later, when Tsuneo was starting to get used to "payback" Eric came downstairs and turned the sign or the door to closed.

"You letting me off early?" Tsuneo asked.

"No, just thought I'd introduce the interest I was talking about earlier" Eric went upstairs and Tsuneo followed him assuming that he had a realy disgusting chore for him. He went into Eric's living room and sat on the sofa while Eric poured himself a drink. He sat on the edge of the sofa swirling the alcohol in the glass. "Going to make me clean out the toilet?" Tsuneo asked. "No" Eric said, putting the glass down on the table. In the past, Eric had been subtle, but since he knew that Tsuneo knew the score, he saw no point in pretending. He leaned over to kiss Tusneo but he backed away quickly.

"It's different now, I'm married"

"What's your point?" Eric asked.

"If I do this, it gives you more ammuntion to use against me"

"If you don't do this, Gina will know that before you screwed me over, I screwed you over first" Eric said slowly moving next to him. "Face it" He said trying not to smile. "You don't have a choice" Eric put his hand on his shoulder and lightly kissed him. Tsuneo pulled back and Eric decided to be a little gentler. "We can go at your pace" He told him quietly. Tsuneo tried to say the words but couldn't, it felt so wrong. "Well, I don't want to...you know, can't I just touch you instead? Eric pondered over this for a second, of course he wanted to go all the way, but there was plenty of time for that. Eric looked at him and nodded. "Knock yourself out" He said, as Tsuneo's fingers slowly crept towards the zip of Eric's jeans. Eric undid his belt and slid his jeans down while Tsuneo slid his hands in his boxers, always keeping his eyes on his own lap. After an awkward quick session of skin friction, Tsuneo took his hand out and Eric looked at him confused. "You've never done that before, have you?" Eric asked him. Tsuneo put his hands in his pockets and and stared at him. He thought if he was crap at it, Eric would just call the whole thing off, but now he just felt embarrassed. Should he have tried harder? Literally?

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Tsuneo answered with a frown. Eric did his jeans up and Tsuneo was slightly relived. If Eric wanted money and an apology, he could have it, as long Eric never made fun of, or mocked his poor performance again. "Eric about everything I did, I didn't mean to cause you trouble" He told him. "You did" Eric said simply, not meant to make him feel guilty, just an empty fact. In order to make Tsuneo think that tonight wasn't a total waste he told him why he wasn't really that good. "I'm sure dealing with Gina you're bound to be used to something different" He said. Tsuneo looked at Eric confused. Eric noticed the look and knew what it meant.

"You...you and Gina haven't?..."

"I should go" Tsuneo told him beginning to stand up. "Why not?" Eric asked not expecting an answer.

"We both work, the house is still a mess, it's stressful..." Tsuneo began. Eric gently pulled him down and placed his hand in the crook of his shoulder blade and rubbed it slowly. "Poor thing...relax with me" Tsuneo shook him off and left, while Eric sighed quietly and finished his drink. Tsuneo got back home, wondering if he could keep this up. It would be wrong to take the guilt away about Eric to use it for something else to feel guilty about. He took his Jacket off and tumbled into bed. Gina was still a little drunk, but didn't hesistate to cuddle up to him and gently run her hand down his thigh. Tsuneo wasn't impressed. This was probably how Eric felt as his inexperienced fingers fumbled in his pants. For some bizarre reason he wanted to prove to Eric that he wasn't a clumsy idiot, but he'd have to show him without going to far. Gina took the rebuff as an excuse to turn away from him, she'd been doing that a lot lately. If Tsuneo couldn't give her what she wanted, she was slowly beginning to wish for someone that could. As Tusneo pushed thoughts of Eric further away in his mind, Gina dreamed of Eric running towards her and taking her in his arms. She imagined Eric to be tender and his body breathtaking, and if Tsuneo kept pushing her away she knew she'd like to take certain steps to make her fantasies a reality.


	3. Chapter 3

With some many things needed for the house, Gina found herself putting everything on her credit card. Tsuneo was fine with that, until their card had maxed out and they found themselves in debt. Gina was hurriedly borrowing money from friends, and Tsuneo was working every hour god sent. On a rushed filled Friday when Tsuneo came back from work he found the Gina had brought new things. He was annoyed about that, but what he was furious with was whom she had got the money from.

"Eric's been helping us out"

"We have to give him the money back" Tsuneo urged her.

"He said we don't have to pay him back, he's being kind" Tsuneo replied with a snort.

"If you believe that, you're dumber than I thought" He went upstairs and Gina followed him angrily. Tsuneo sat on the bed and and realised how much his wife had been keeping from him. He needed to know how much money they owed. At this rate if they couldn't give him the money he'd be Eric's friend with benefits for years. Tsuneo couldn't cope with that, he'd have move again, with or without his wife.

"I can't believe you prevented me from taking out five hundred, yet you think it's acceptable to max out our card and get us in debt"

"Eric said he'd help us out"

"Listen to me very carefully, you are not going to borrow anymore money from him, I'm not letting you dig a deeper whole for us"

"I'm surprised you think there is an "us" you treat me like I don't exist"

"Let me guess, Eric doesn't?" Said Tsuneo. "Maybe I would be home more often if you stuck to simple rules like if you only have ten dollars in your account, don't take out a hundred"

"He talks to me, he listens to me"

"He'll never been interested in you"

"Your just jealous, because he's been more of a man than you ever have"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsuneo asked.

"You're meant to be the provider, if you had a better job..." Tsuneo stood up quickly.

"There's no way your blaming this on me, you're a grown woman Gina, take responsibility for God's sake"

"I only spent the money so we could have a better life, a more comfortable future"

"But how can we have a future if you've left us with nothing!"

"I'll go to friends tomorrow, see Eric..."

"No...I'll go to him" Tsuneo didn't really want to but he had no choice. He waited until the evening and headed to Eric's. Eric greeted him with a smile but realised that he knew everything. Tsuneo asked him the dreaded question. "How much?"

"About seven hundred"

"You shouldn't have given it to her"

"She was desperate"

"Well now so am I...you know I can't pay you back"

"Yes you can" Eric told him gently. "All you have to do is stay the night"


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuneo sat on the sofa. He text Gina saying that he and Eric were going to have a long discussion. Eric offered Tsuneo alcohol to help take awayu the pressure, but Tsuneo refused. They'd been through this before. Eric turned the TV off and went to his room, Tsuneo stared at the blank screen for a while, until he knew that he had to get this over and done with. He took his jacket off and put it on the chair. Eric took his jeans off and left them on the floor, he removed his jumper and left his T-shirt on. They both knew he'd take it off when Tsuneo was in bed. Tsuneo took his trousers off but kept his T-shirt as well. He wasn't going to take it off, he was too embarrassed. Tsuneo got in the and bed and Eric got in afterwards. It was weird, after all this time being next to each other. Eric took his T-shirt off and chucked it on the chair, they lay there in silence until Eric said. "You can go, if you want" The money would still be hanging over his head, and Tsuneo thought that he needed a clean slate so that he and his wife could get on with their lives, that's what he told himself anyway. Tsuneo couldn't bring himself to reply so Eric took his silence as consent.

He leaned over and cupped Tsuneo's face with one palm he attempted to kiss him, but Tsuneo didn't even want to be kissed in the dark, which annoyed Eric somewhat, but he went along with it. Eric pulled away from in and rumaged around in the side drawer. Tsuneo turned over, leaning face down on the bed and Eric immediately put his hand up his T-shirt while Tsuneo did everything he could to pull it back down. Eric removed his hand and shuffled towards him. The truth was, he didn't really have to touch Tsuneo to get turned on, but the fact that he was in the bed with him was enough. Tsuneo thought that he'd be in bed with Eric tonight and Eric would have him replaced tomorrow, but Eric had never been like that. After Tsuneo had left the first time, the only steady comfort he'd had had been with his hand and even that stopped because he realised it was too pathetic for words. As Eric did what he'd wanted to do for months on end, Tsuneo dealt with it the only way he knew how. He gripped the side of the bed with his fingers, and sunk his head deeper into the mattress. He closed his eyes waiting for it to stop, until Eric paused for a moment. Tsuneo wondered what was going on and thought nothing of it when Eric carried on until Tsuneo felt a cold sharp sensation on his back. He flinched and Jerked his head up.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"It speaks...just trying something"

"What?"

"I've put ice on your back" Tsuneo started to twist a little, but Eric took the ice off and started rubbing it into his skin. Tsuneo would rather have had a wet T-shirt than have Eric touch him repeatedly. "Don't do that" He asked sharply.

"Would you rather I licked it off instead?" Eric asked.

"What would be the point? I'd still be wet"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Eric began to kiss his back near his spine but Tsuneo deliberately tensed every muscle in his back so Eric would get the hint. Eric put his hand on Tsuneo's T-shirt and carried on until he was finished. As soon as Eric moved away, Tsuneo got his shorts and got up to put them back on. He put his trousers on after and went to the living room to get his jacket. Eric put his clothes back on and came back out, part of him wanting answers. "So that's it?"

"I don't have anything else left"

"Sure you do"

"I'm gonna give you the five hundred back, that was my mistake, now I've paid my wife's debt off, she'll be pleased"

"I could help you guys out, I know what it's like to be in your position, free of charge now" Eric told him. Tsuneo didn't really believe him and nodded a thanks and left, while Eric felt like calling Gina up, but resisted the urge. There must be some way that he could get Tsuneo to come back, without hating his guts, unless they they had a shouting match that became physical in a good way, but Eric wasn't going to take that chance. He took a quick shower, but didn't want to change his sheets, they still smelt of him, so he put one pillow next to him so that he could still feel some kind of weight there. He tried to get to sleep but the phone rang. Thinking it could be Tsuneo feeling guilty but still wanting more, he turned on the light and answered it. "Hello?" He said sleepily.

"Eric babe, it's me" Eric responded but groaned inside. "Hey Gina, a little late to hear your beautiful voice"

"Tsuneo said it went well"

"It was up and down at first, but he got to grips with what I was trying to do for him and he let me take over" Eric added.

"Thanks Eric, you know you've really been there for me"

"I want to be there for both of you"

"I know you feel guilty, having these feelings but I know how it feels"

"What?" Eric asked.

"I know that you want me as much as I want you, we'll talk about it tomorrow OK? Bye" Gina put the phone down and Eric began to wonder if he was sending the right signs to the wrong spouse.


End file.
